


Visiting, part 16

by Jhinenjaycencia



Series: Visiting Braig in the asylum [16]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Asylum, Keyblade: No Name (Kingdom Hearts), Keyblades, Multi, Possession, discharge, farewell party, reviving trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhinenjaycencia/pseuds/Jhinenjaycencia
Summary: An unwanted guest joins the party to make Braig to feel bad again.
Relationships: Aqua & Terra & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Aqua/Terra (Kingdom Hearts), Braig & Luxu (Kingdom Hearts), Braig/Terra (Kingdom Hearts), Lea & Roxas & Xion (Kingdom Hearts), isa - Relationship
Series: Visiting Braig in the asylum [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130501





	Visiting, part 16

After waking up, they were having breakfast together when suddenly someone knocked the door. Braig said:

-Come in!

Both men were expecting to see Dilan, ready to start his turn in the hospital, but it wasn’t him. They were two people that they quickly recognized: Aqua and Ansem the Wise. At that vision, Terra almost chokes with the morning coffee and Braig directly coughed. The old man smiled and said:

-Sorry for presenting here without telling you, but Aqua and I have to tell both of you good and bad news.

-What happened? Is it something serious, Aqua?-Terra asked, concerned.

The blue haired keyblade wielder took deep breath:

-The bad news is that the demented guy who we think that was possessed by Luxu has come back to normal. Ventus was able to thread in the zone he was imprisoned and saw that his eyes weren’t yellow anymore. Even so, he told me that he still felt an intense darkness near him, but he’s pretty sure that it’s that man, Luxu.

Braig, nervous, reached to Terra’s hand and squeezed it tightly. The brown haired man realized that and squeezed it back in response. Fortunately, Ansem the Wise changed to the good news:

-The good news are these, Braig. First, the director of the asylum, in accordance with Even and me, have seen that your last months in the asylum were so good for you and your mental health. Yes, it’s true that a part of your anxiety remains in your heart, and some hallucinations still haunt you sometimes, but nothing compared to how they were when you came back to us. So, unanimously, we have decided to discharge you from the asylum.

A tear ran down Braig’s scarred cheek, who was completely speechless. Terra, happy for him, exclaimed:

-That’s wonderful, Braig! You can be back in the castle with your family!

The guard started to smile and cry and, almost running, he stood up from his bed and hugged Ansem the Wise tightly:

-Thanks, thanks, goddamnit thanks! I couldn’t wait to hear that!

Ansem hugged him back, making the two keyblade wielders to smile and join them. A few seconds later, they let the old scientist to breathe and he continued talking:

-We still have to sign some papers and stuff like that, but I think you’ll be able to return to the castle in a week if everything goes right. And your wounds seem to be recovering with a good rhythm. I can’t wait to have you back.

Braig dried his tears:

-Me either, old man...But hey, you said you had more good news. What’s the other? Or others?

Ansem smiled:

-I’m pretty sure you will appreciate it-he turned his head lightly to the outside corridor-Dilan, you can come in.

With those words, the tall guard with amethyst eyes came in, holding a little child on his hands. Both Braig and Terra were surprised, it was the little girl Sora! She waved her hand to greet them:

-Hello! Daddy Braig, big brother Terra! Grandpa Ansem will take me to his castle, as you promised to me!

-Dilan, is that true?-Braig asked, unable to believe it.

-It is, Braig. He just adopted her yesterday, and she said that she wants to be a guard “just like my dad” when she grows up.

Braig hugged his Master again, crying of joy and forgetting for a moment that Luxu was out there. Terra came closer to the little Sora and patted her head softly:

-I’m so glad you’re going to live in the Radiant Garden’s castle with Braig and the other apprentices, Sora. You deserve to have a happy life.

-Will you come to visit me, big brother Terra?

The keyblade wielder smiled:

-Of course.

A few minutes later, after sharing more tears of joy, they left Dilan and Braig in the hospital room; Sora exited to the castle holding Ansem’s hand; and Terra and Aqua reunited with Ventus, who bought seasalt ice creams for them.

Some days passed. Braig wounds were completely cured and he returned to the asylum to tell the other friends he made there that he would be discharged in a week if everything went right, but he wanted to organize a farewell party for the whole asylum. Eyeless Wielder, who was really happy for him, said:

-I’ll miss you, Braig. A lot.

Digger was the next:

-Yeah, me too! All those days that I planned to take your brown jasper eye and now...d’oh!

Braig backed a bit:

-I don’t want to be blind, thank you.

The other patients came near him, including the guy who feared water (and whose name was Ignacio), the Radiant Garden Queen, and a lot more, without knowing that a dark pressence was hearing him.

The week passed fast, and the party day came. The patients, the doctors and watchmen, Braig’s family, the Wayfinder Trio and the Seasalt Trio (who came accompanied by Isa from Twilight Town) were here. Ventus and Roxas were talking about their resemblances; Eyeless Wielder was talking with Aqua about training with the keyblades; Isa, Lea and Ienzo commented things about the old days in the castle; the Radiant Garden Queen was able to come near Ansem and started to flirt with him (and he didn’t look to hate it); Sora and Xion were dancing; and Braig and Terra weren’t less. Suddenly, Lea had the idea to sign in a karaoke, which some of them accepted with blused faces:

-C’mon, don’t be shy!-Braig said-Let the asylum to hear your cute voices!

Lea, with his enthusiasm, was the first person who sang a song:

When you walk away, you don't hear me say  
"Please, oh baby, don't go."  
Simple and clean  
Is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go...”

Ventus and Roxas were the next:

“When you wish upon a star  
Makes no difference who you are  
Anything your heart desires  
Will come to you...”

Followed by Aqua, who chose a cool one:

“When I look at you  
I see the story in your eyes  
When we're dancing  
The night begins to shine...”

The next was Dilan, who took a step forward and sang a song in french:

“Depuis que je suis né  
J'ai vu mourir mon père  
J'ai vu partir mes frères  
Et pleurer mes enfants...”

It was Braig’s turn to sing alone (he would make a duet with Terra later), and he decided to sing one that reminded him to his time possessed, as a reminder of how it felt:

“I guess I have to face  
That in this awful place  
I shouldn't show a trace of doubt  
But pulled against the grain  
I feel a little pain  
That I would rather do without  
I'd rather be...  
Free-ee-ee  
Free-ee-ee  
Free...”

He cried singing it, and Terra and Aqua weren’t less. It reflected their imprisonments so clearly...Luxu, Xehanort, the Realm of Darkness...Both keyblade wielders shared a hug, and Ventus joined them. The other guards were touched by his one eyed friend, singing that sad song, feeling his feelings. When he finished, all of them and the rest of the patients clapped at him. However, when the cheer claps ended, a slow and ironic clap could be heard clearly; and a voice who was terrifying familiar for Braig talked:

-Remembering the good ol’ days, Braig? 

The mic dropped from his hand, hitting the floor loudly. The remaining eye of the guard widened and his expression turned angry and bitter. Gathering all his hate he had to the person that snatched away ten years of his life while his survival instinct was triggering inside his mind, he almost screamed:

-You...YOU! Fucking son of a bitch! You stole my body and my life, and you almost drove me completely insane! You have your stupid black box and your keyblade! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME NOW?!

The hooded figure, impassive to the insults, answered:

-That’s where you’re wrong. That keyblade kid, Sora, was able to defeat me and put your heart back on your body. Sadly, you took something that belonged to me with you: the Gazing Eye, my keyblade.

-I don’t have your stupid keyblade!-Braig screamed while his family raised their weapons, ready to fight the figure. Luxu laughed:

-You think I’m lying, and I don’t blame you...But I’ll demonstrate that I’m right taking you as my vessel again.

-You’ll have to pass through me-threatened Terra, summoning his keyblade.

-And me!-screamed Aqua and Ven at the same time.

-And us!-said the Seasalt Trio (and with Isa summoning a huge claymore on his hands.

-And me-said Eyeless Wielder, making his teethless keyblade to appear. That surprised the two trios for a second, but they were thankful for the extra help, along with Dilan and Aeleus. Braig felt touched, for all that people who was taking their weapons to defend him that he wished to have his crossbows not only to shoot them in Luxu’s stupid face, he wanted to help too.

-Look at that, all the people who wants to protect you...It will be a pity to erase them from the equation...-and he made two spheres of darkness to appear in his hands. The little Sora, who ran away from Even’s arms, came near Luxu and, with a sad face, she asked:

-You were the person who hurt my dad, weren’t you?

Terra screamed:

-Sora, get away from him! NOW!

Luxu smiled under his hood:

-What a pure, cute chi...-suddenly, he stopped the sentence and the smile faded. There was something inside the little Sora who was making him uncomfortable. His own darkness was deep, he knew that, but the one the little girl had was even deeper. How was that possible? 

Luckily, Sora’s intervention was enough to distract him and make the keyblade wielders and the royal guards to take advantage and attack him, seizing the opportunity that he lowered his own guard. Seeing himself surpassed in number, he decided that the best option was to flee for now. Looking at Braig, he warned:

-This doesn’t end here. When you least expect it, I’ll claim your body as mine again, and have my keyblade back!-and then, he disappeared inside a dark corridor, leaving Braig, the guests and the whole asylum shocked.


End file.
